


Please Forgive Me

by The_Skeleton_In_Your_Closet



Series: Klance Omegaverse Trash [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance, Happy Ending tho, Hospital Visit, Hurt Lance, M/M, Omega Keith, Omega Matt, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics, alpha shiro, cheating lance, established klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Skeleton_In_Your_Closet/pseuds/The_Skeleton_In_Your_Closet
Summary: Lance really messes up one night when he cheats on Keith with some other girl. Especially considering that his omega mate Keith was watching. Will this bonded couple be able to make it though this?





	Please Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! I'm sorry I'm late to posting this but it's honestly taken me forever to write it. I knew I wanted to continue this Klance omega-verse series I just didn't know how, so I decided to basically just do a bunch of one shots. So this story isn't connected to the first part. This is what I ended up with. HAPPY READING!!!! (BTW I own nothing)

It was that time of year again. The pretty autumn leaves were gradually decaying and meeting their end as a cool breeze swept them away and to the warm sidewalk pavement. With the trees bare and the colder weather quickly approaching, Keith found it hard to find any part in the house where he wasn’t freezing his ass off. The windows always seemed to be emitting coldness, even when they weren’t open. 

Keith and Lance lived in a three bedroom apartment with a small kitchen, entryway, and living room. The living room is where they kept the tv and a cozy couch drowning in soft blankets Lance had bought Keith one day when he was feeling self-conscious of his nest. Lance always knew exactly how to soothe Keith, he was the perfect alpha in every way possible. The thing is, for them to live together in an area as expensive and busy as they did, Lance had to work, like, a lot. Lance worked as a bartender about a block away at  _ The Tipsy Cow.  _ The bar was super busy all the time ever since it’s gradual shift into a more club-like scene. Since Lance worked as a bartender, most of his shift took place during the late hours of night. Because of this, Keith was subjected to sleeping alone most nights in a nest built for two.  

Tonight was a little different however. Keith was settling in for bed, dressed in one of Lance’s shirts that was about 3 sizes too big on him but nevertheless still drenched in Lance’s scent. Making last minute adjustments to their nest, he remembered he still had to call Lance to say goodnight. Each night, Keith would call Lance at around 12:30 am, which was around the time Lance usually had a longer break, just to say goodnight. Keith liked getting to hear his mate’s voice before going to bed. 

But Keith wasn’t really tired and he really missed his alpha. Because of this, Keith threw on a pair of sweatpants and converse and left the apartment. Since the club was so close, Keith had no problems walking there.

As soon as Keith approached the bar, he was overwhelmed by all the conflicting scents. The bright flashing lights and pounding music had Keith shaking. Approaching hesitantly, Keith made his way over to the bar where Lance was supposed to be. He was surprised to find Lance missing and Hunk in his place. 

“Hey Hunk,” Keith said leaning his forearms against the bar counter. 

“Oh hey buddy! He’s on his break right now, just go out the back door,” Hunk said offering a wide smile.

“Thanks Hunk,” Keith scurried around the bar and to the back door. He opened the door quietly, not wanting to frighten Lance. Keith peaked into the alley, confused when he heard a loud sigh. Keith’s brows furrowed, he took a deep breath, scenting the air, yeah, Lance was here. But, so was someone else. The smell of cheap perfume and omega pheromones came wafting into his nose. 

Keith opened the door a little more, but what he saw shattered his heart into a million tiny pieces. Lance was pressing a girl with long flowing blonde hair against the alley wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he shoved his tongue down her throat. Keith’s eyes watered and he couldn’t help the little whimper that escaped his throat. 

Keith wasn’t enough to satisfy his alpha? Without thinking, Keith ran back into the bar slamming the door on his way. 

 

The slamming of the door is what startled Lance from his make out session with Nyma. It wasn’t until he turned his head towards the alley entrance that he picked up on the scent of his mate. Lance panicked, dropping Nyma and sprinting into the bar. He could just barely make out Keith’s small form running through the crowd. The scent of distress having everyone turn their heads in Keith’s direction. 

“Keith! Wait!” Lance shouted, to which he received no reply. When Lance finally caught up he turned Keith around forcefully by the shoulder. The sound of Keith’s whimpers and sobs broke his heart. 

“Don’t. Just, don’t,” Keith turned back around and ran, not looking back even once.

 

Keith ran until he reached Shiro’s apartment, which was only about a block away from Keith and Lance’s place. As soon as Shiro let him in, Keith collapsed in his arms, sobbing painfully. Shiro released his soothing alpha pheromones in an attempt to calm down the omega. 

It took a long time for Keith to finally relax, but when he did, Shiro picked him up and dropped him onto the couch. Keith whimpered knowing that he wouldn’t get to sleep in his nest tonight. Shiro must have sensed Keith's unease because a minute later Keith was handed an armful of blankets and pillows to comfort him. 

Shiro sat beside Keith lightly stroking his hair and cooing softly to him. However, nothing Shiro did seemed to help. Keith was restless and whimpering, his instincts crying out for him to seek comfort in the arms of HIS alpha.

That’s when there was a knock at the door. Keith could smell the crispy scent of rain and he yearned to be near it. Shiro, with his mind not clouded by omega instincts, stomped to the door, throwing it open.

“You little piece of-” Shiro started before he fully processed what he was seeing. Lance was unconscious, a thin blonde girl next to him panting.

“I’m sorry, I just assumed this was the place, it kinda smelled like him..” the girl spoke.

“I think he was drugged, one second he wouldn’t even look my way, the next, all he wanted was to get into my pants,” The girl said glancing between Shiro and Lance. 

“I didn’t know what to do, I also didn’t know he had a mate, I’m really sorry,” The girl said, looking down shamefully.

“Oh god..” Shiro breathed, hefting Lance into his arms.

“Thank you, really, it’s okay you didn’t know, please don’t blame yourself,” Shiro said earnestly before shutting the door behind him.

 

Keith was immediately on Lance. Shoving Lance’s face into the crook of his neck where he was releasing his calming omega scent for his mate. Whenever Shiro would try to approach the two, Keith would growl and shield Lance with his body. It was his omega’s instincts to protect his alpha when he was hurt, but Shiro really needed to get a look at him.

In a moment of desperation, Shiro decided to use his alpha command voice on Keith. 

“Keith, stay away from him, don’t move from that spot,” Shiro said pointing at the couch. 

Keith whined, trying to fight the command, but in the end he relented, shuffling over to the couch and plopping down there. 

Shiro began to examine Lance, trying to find anything physically wrong with him before he would have to take him to the hospital. Shiro used to be a medic before he joined the army, so he had a basic knowledge of anatomy and he used it to try and locate Lance’s problem. 

“Okay Keith, I have to take him to the hospital, you can come with but you have to stay away from Lance, got it?” Shiro asked, even though he was more demanding it than anything. 

Keith nodded his head, not looking up from the ground. 

“Good,” Shiro finished before picking Lance up and heading on his way, Keith in tow a good distance behind.

 

Lance awoke to the scent of cleaning supplies and harsh fluorescent lights beating down on him. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, Lance surveyed his surroundings. He was in a.. Hospital? He could see the IV in his arm and the monitor next to his bed was beeping steadily. 

“Keith?” Lance whined, desiring the comfort of his mate. He didn’t remember anything, he wanted to make sure his mate was okay. Lance saw Shiro walk into the room, surprised to see Lance was awake.

“Lance? Are you okay?” Shiro asked cautiously approaching Lance’s bed. Lance sniffed the air, surprised to smell faint traces of smoky fire. 

“Why do you smell the Keith?” Lance practically growled, his inner alpha screaming that the only person that should have Keith’s scent on himself is himself.

“Whoa, calm down,” Shiro must have picked up on the aggressive scent Lance was emitting because Shiro was fighting it with one of his own. It was always dangerous to put two alphas in the same room. 

Alphas were very primal beings and preferred to have their own space where they can protect and keep their loved ones safe. So it was highly offensive that Shiro showed up, when Lance is in a confused state, smelling like his mate with no real explanation. 

“Where is he?” Lance bit out angrily. 

“He’s in the waiting room, but Lance-”

“I want to see him. Now.” Lance interrupted, not giving Shiro a chance to finish.

“Fine,” Shiro sighed, submitting to Lance’s request, he headed out the door to get Keith.

 

Keith was anxiously tapping his fingers against his thighs, waiting for Shiro to give him permission to enter Lance’s room. As soon as Keith saw Shiro entering the waiting room, he jumped to his feet, running passed Shiro and all the way to the room Lance was staying in. Standing in the doorway of Lance’s room, Keith whimpered, tears clouding his vision at the sight of his alpha. Lance was wearing a white hospital gown, his complexion pasty and his scent oozing discomfort. 

 

Lance whipped his head to the side when he heard the distressed sound his mate made. Keith looked wrecked, his hair was standing in all directions, as if he had been running his hands through it. His eyes were red and puffy, his face pale and sallow. 

Lance let out an inviting rumble, trying to get his mate closer to him. Keith responded instantly, running to Lance and laying himself down next to his mate. Keith’s nose instantly went for Lance’s neck, scenting his alpha while Lance wrapped his arms around him. Being in the comforting arms of his mate, Keith started to purr, rubbing himself all over Lance in an attempt to rid Lance of the sterile hospital smell he now possessed. 

When Shiro entered the room, Lance moved himself into a defensive stance to hide Keith. Keith chirped happily. Glad to have a protective alpha, he snuggled closer to Lance, who in response rubbed his hands up and down Keith’s sides. 

“Sorry Shiro, I’m still kinda loopy from all the drugs,” Lance apologized, his inner alpha calming slightly.

“That’s alright I understand, I’m the same way with Matt whenever another alpha is around,” Shiro smiled, clearly pleased just by the mention of his mate.

“What happened?” Lance questioned, Keith was still clinging to him, pleased to be reunited with his mate, Lance smiled at him, the picture of a proud alpha.

“Well, the doctors said that someone slipped  flunitrazepam into your drink when you were working, it basically paralyzes you and puts you in a state where your crazy alpha-breeding side takes over, which would explain why you were making out with a random girl and not your mate,” Shiro quickly said the last part as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth. 

“What?” Lance could feel Keith whimper next to him, confirming that the story is true. 

“You weren’t yourself Lance, no one blames you, the doctors said you had no control over anything you were doing,” Shiro added sympathetically. 

“Oh Keith,” Lance started to tear up, Shiro took that as his que to leave the two mates alone.  _ No wonder he’s being so clingy, _ Lance thought,  _ he’s worried I don't want him anymore. _

“I’m so sorry Keith, I didn’t mean it, I love you so much, you are the only one I want,” Lance growled slightly at the end, emphasizing his frustration over the whole situation. Upon hearing the growl, Keith bared his neck to Lance, a clear invitation. Instead of just scenting him, Lance scraped his teeth lightly against the bond mark he had left many years prior. Keith keened, purring contentedly, knowing his mate still wanted him.

“It’s okay, I forgive you” Keith pecked him on the lips, “I love you too.” 


End file.
